On-board chargers (OBCs) for electrically operated vehicles are known. Said on-board chargers can be directly connected to the charging socket of the vehicle and serve to convert voltage within the vehicle. An OBC can have various interfaces in connectors (headers) for connecting to various components within the vehicle, which components are mounted on the OBC with screw connections.
JP 2000 139 030 A2 (Akazawa Yasumasa), which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a charging system for an on-board battery of a vehicle. In this context, a supply device, mounted at a position, is to be connected to a connecting device which is mounted on the vehicle, in order to charge the battery.
JP H07 298 411 A2 (Toyota Automatic Loom Works LTD), which is incorporated by reference herein, describes an on-board charger for a motor vehicle which has ventilation openings and a cooler with closable water covers on its sides.
US 2009 0139 740 A1 (Caterpillar Inc.), which is incorporated by reference herein, describes an electric drive system having a plurality of components and electrical connections between them, wherein the connections are closed within the housings of the components and in this way a sealed barrier is generated between the connection and the surroundings.
US 2011 0282 807 A1 (Premium Power Corp.), which is incorporated by reference herein, describes a method for transporting energy between the location of generation and the location of use.
US 2012 0193 068 A1 (GM Global Technology Operations LLC), which is incorporated by reference herein, proposes a cooling device for the components of a vehicle having at least one line and one cooler which blows air through the line to the components to be cooled.